Ce qui c'est vraiment passé
by katgotik
Summary: Ce qui c'est vraiment passer dans Zelda: The wind wakerAttention gens avertie que c'est la vrai vérité alors ne pleurer pas si ce n'est pas sa que vous pensiez!


**Encore une de ces foutues journées sur cette foutue île. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, et oui c'est mon anniversaire ! Ça c'est le pied, j'espère que grand-mère a pensé à ma collection. J'ai douze ans aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis plus un gamin attention ! Pour tous les jeunes garçons, le jour des douze ans est un jour exceptionnel. Ca vient d'une de ces vieilles légendes qu'on se raconte au coin du feu en mangeant de la soupe. Laissez-moi vous la raconter.   
Au début des temps, était une terre, Hyrule. Un jeune garçon de la forêt, Link le Kokiri, le jour de ses douze ans a été désigné pour la plus périlleuse des quêtes. Le mal envahissait inexorablement le pays, et ce jeune garçon, après bien des aventures, a défait Ganondorf le seigneur du malin et a sauvé Hyrule. Une période de paix et de prospérité a suivi. Link le Héros du Temps fut honoré et on batit un immense palais à sa mémoire. Car nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenu après sa victoire.  
Ce qui me plait dans cette histoire c'est que je m'appelle Link aussi, bref j'ai tout du héros ! Et comme j'ai douze ans aujourd'hui et bien on va m'habiller comme lui. Une tenue verte un peu trop épaisse avec une capuche. C'est d'un ringard ! Ça vaudra mieux que mon pyjama remarquez…Et puis c'est juste pour la journée, faisons honneur à la tradition.  
« OOOYYY ! »  
Tiens voilà ma petite sœur, elle s'appelle Arielle, comme la lessive de grand-mère. Je l'aime bien sauf qu'elle a toujours une ribambelle de mouettes avec elle. Alors forcément elle doit souvent nettoyer son pyjama, d'où son prénom.  
« OOOYYY ! »  
Je ne l'aime pas non plus quand elle hurle comme ça, mais tant qu'elle ne touche pas à ma collection de pinces à linge ça va. Là je supporte pas.  
Réveille-toi grand frère chéri ! Grand-mère veut te voir !  
Oh je dormais pas, t'as pas touché à mes pinces à linges j'espère ?  
Meuuuuh non, voyons…**

**Lui lançant un regard plein de méfiance, je descendis prestement de la tour de guet. Combien d'heures ai-je passé ici à réfléchir sur le sens de mon existence. Mais je m'endors toujours avant de trouver la réponse. Encore plongé dans mes réflexions je n'ai pas vu la déjection qu'avait laissé sur le barreau de l'échelle, une des mouettes de ma petite sœur. Mon pied dérapa.  
Par chance, j'ai aterri sur le ponton, si j'étais tombé dans l'eau j'aurai eu à changer de pyjama.  
Ihihihihiih !  
Bien sûr toi ça te fait rire !  
Ben oui !..  
C'est qu'on s'amuse bien entre frère et sœur. C'est donc en boitant que j'ai traversé le village, en saluant au passage les quelques habitants. Je fis signe à Hydrie, notre voisine, c'est une personne que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle est si jolie ! Enfin, j'arrivais à la maison ; j'entrai sans tarder.  
Salut mémé, je viens pour le carnaval !  
Je suis dans la mezzanine !  
Comment t'es grimpée là haut ?  
C'est grâce à la soupe.  
Grand-mère me donna la tenue verte, j'étais fou de joie : J'avais douze ans et j'étais habillé comme un héros d'antan : j'allai pouvoir me la péter grave ! En plus mémé allait faire de la soupe pour tout le village, y aurait une de ces fêtes ce soir ! J'inviterai Hydrie à poser son pot, et on dansera un slow sur le Chant de Saria…Allons narguer soeurette !  
Je grimpais les dix mètres d'échelle, et, enfin au sommet de la tour de guet, je m'essuyais discrètement les mains sur le pyjama d'Arielle, car les barreaux étaient encore souillés.  
OOYYY ! Ça te va bien le vert, ça fait crapaud, c'est pas trop chaud ?  
Bouarf…  
Tiens comme c'est ton anniversaire je te prète ma longue vue pour la journée !  
Bah si ça peut te faire plaisir…  
J'eus subitement une idée. Je vins me placer à coté de ma sœur qui regardait l'horyzon depuis la rembarde.  
C'est si gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire ! je vais regarder les îles là-bas…  
Bah c'est normal, t'es mon grand frère chér…OOYYYYYYY !  
Je pris soin d'envoyer ma petite sœur par-dessus la rembarde. Elle tomba dans l'eau dix mètres plus bas.  
SCHHPLOUUUUFFFFFF !  
Et merci pour la longue-vue, je vais te regarder nager!  
T'es vilain !  
Soudain le ciel se couvrit. J'aperçu au loin un immense oiseau. Il tenait dans ses serres quelque chose, ça ressemblait à une pince à linge. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Il était poursuivi par un bateau pirate qui lui tirait dessus. Un des boulets obligea l'oiseau à lâcher la pince à linge, qui tomba dans le petit bois au sommet de l'île. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'espérais en moi-même que cet oiseau ait fait ses besoins avant de s'envoler, j'en avais assez avec les mouettes de ma sœur. Décidément elle attirait tous les oiseaux.  
Il me fallait une arme pour explorer le petit bois. Je partis voir Orco, le vieux maitre d'arme. Il m'offrit grâcieusement une épée et me proposa de m'entraîner avec lui. Je jugeai la chose inutile, car le héros c'est moi, mais devant son insistance nous échangeames quelques coups. Je le décapitai par inadvertance et, bien embarassé, je prévins son frère qu'Orco semblait avoir perdu la tête.  
Je partis vers le bois comme si ne rien n'était, et je me fis la main en égorgeant quelques cochons. Ça ferait de la viande pour la fête de ce soir. J'en laissai un vivant toutefois, qui aurait du être la part d'Orco. Je n'aime pas le gâchis.  
Plus décidé que jamais à agrandir ma collection de pinces à linges, je traversai le pont surplombant le village, en direction de la forêt. C'est alors que j'aperçus une jeune pirate accrochée à la branche d'un arbre. Dire que je l'avais prise pour une pince à linge ! Déçu, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, quand un Bokoblin se présenta devant moi. Je dégainai. Il se rua sur moi mais j'évitai avec grâce et malice chacune de ses attaques. Ses coups fendaient l'air sans jamais me toucher. C'est alors que, devinant une ouverture dans les défenses de mon ennemi, je fendis en deux le crâne du Bokoblin d'un geste majestueux, mon épée n'étant stoppée que par le plombage que mon adversaire avait à l'unique molaire inférieure qu'il lui restait.  
La branche qui retenait la jeune fille pirate céda sous le poids excessif de celle-ci, et elle tomba dans la mare de sang et de cervelle qui s'écoulait du cadavre encore tiède de celui que j'avais si héroiquement pourfendu. C'était si drôle !  
Un de ses compagnons pirates vint nous rejoindre et ria avec moi, puis nous ressortîmes tous trois des bois. Ma sœur m'attendait de l'autre coté du pont.  
Il y eut comme un éclair dans mon esprit. Là, dans la poche du pyjama de ma petite sœur, quelque chose dépassait. C'était une pince à linge. La plus belle pince de ma collection ! Pinçouille ! J'avais tant d'affection pour Pinçouille…elle me l'avait piqué par vengeance pour l'avoir envoyé à l'eau !  
Arielle traversait le pont et j'avais bien l'intention de la pousser dans le vide, quand le grand oiseau, sorti de nulle part, la pris entre ses serres et l'emporta dans le lointain. Arielle avait échappé à ma colère grâce à son nouveau copain oiseau, et Pinçouille était désormais portée disparu…**

**Perdu dans mes pensées, je rejoignis le village en laissant les deux pirates retourner sur leur bateau. Déjà, on préparait les funérailles d'Orco.  
Ça y est je l'ai trouvé !  
Que se passait-il ? J'aperçus le frère d'Orco au loin, il tenait quelque chose dans la main.  
Tiens, on a une belle journée, einh Link ?  
Mouais, dis-je pensivement. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
Oh, c'est simplement que la tête d'Orco a disparu mystérieusement, je pensais l'avoir trouvé mais ce n'était qu'une tête de truie.   
L'émotion vous aura fait confondre…c'est si triste de perdre un frère. J'ai de la chance, je n'ai qu'une sœur !  
Oui, je me demande vraiment comment cela a pu arriver. Mais bon, nous ne nous entendions plus très bien lui et moi…**

**J'allai rejoindre la maison de grand-mère quand un cri me fit sursauter :  
Ouais ! Strike !  
Là, derrière la maison d'Orco, le petit morveux du village jouait au bowling avec la tête du maitre d'arme. Des pots lui servaient de quilles. J'étais rouge de colère !  
Hey mais ça va pas ? Ce sont les pots d'Hydrie ! Mal élevé ! On ne t'a pas appris le respect ?  
Beuh ! Snirfffffl…  
Je redressai les pots un à un délicatement, puis je pris la tête d'Orco par les cheveux pour la lancer à son frère.  
Attrape !  
Mince, raté !  
Je le regardais courir après la tête, il la rattrapa bien vite, puis il alla la déposer dans le cercueil de son frère.  
Bonjour à tous, habitants de l'île de l'Aurore !  
Tiens, bonjour facteur, quelles nouvelles ?  
Oh…  
Sa mine s'assombrit.  
Vous êtes certainement au courant de ces rumeurs de kidnapping…il est certain aujourd'hui que ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs. Deux fillettes ont disparu sur Mercantîle. Des témoins ont vu un immense oiseau les emporter. On dit qu'elles sont faites prisonnières dans la forteresse maudite.  
Un immense oiseau ?  
LINK !  
Grand-mère accourut vers moi. Elle essuya le filet de soupe qui lui coulait de la bouche. Arielle était introuvable, et il n'y avait plus une seule mouette dans l'île…j'en arrivais malheureusement à l'horrible conclusion que ma sœur avait été kidnappée par cet oiseau. Rien ne pouvait me fendre davantage le cœur, car elle avait Pinçouille dans sa poche. Je devais aller à la forteresse maudite à tout prix. Je pris le bouclier qui ornait la mezzanine. On trouvait ce bouclier dans chaque maison car la tradition le voulait, en mémoire au Héros du Temps. Ainsi armé, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de quitter l'île.   
Ma première idée fut de partir à pied mais je compris vite que c'était impossible. Je sentais peser sur moi le poids de la fatalité, quand je me souvins du bateau des pirates.  
Je fis mes adieux à grand-mère, lui promettant de retrouver Pinçouille, et tant que j'y étais, Arielle. Je profitai d'un moment où elle avait le dos tourné pour lui prendre toutes ses économies, et pour mettre la tête de truie, qui commençait à m'embarrasser, dans la marmite de soupe. Je me dirigeais vers la plage quand Hydrie m'interpella :  
Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ?  
Gueuuuu…  
C'est si courageux !  
Gueuuuu…  
Reviens-nous vite…Je te fais don de ce collier, il te portera chance, mon petit Link.  
Je prie le collier d'Hydrie. Il était fait des plus jolis coquillages de l'île. Le coquillage central était orné d'un saphir du même bleu que les yeux d'Hydrie. Je laissai Hydrie rentrer chez elle, et déjà j'aurai aimé que ce soit le jour de nos retrouvailles. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'intimide un peu. Elle est si jolie ! Mais je me sens bien à ses côtés.  
Les pirates étaient prêts à lever l'ancre. Je fis au plus vite pour grimper à bord. L'équipage ne semblait pas heureux de me voir.  
Si tu veux voyager avec nous il faudra que tu travailles à bord.  
Je suis un héros et les héros ne travaillent pas.  
Si tu étais le Héros du Temps, ça se saurait !  
Tous s'esclaffèrent, et la jeune pirate la première.  
Allez nettoie le pont ! Va éplucher des noix pour la soupe !  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Excédé, je les jetais tous par-dessus bord pour avoir la paix. Après tout, j'avais seulement besoin d'un bateau. Je découvris à ma grande surprise que les pirates ne savaient pas nager. Ils se noyèrent tous les uns après les autres. Il ne restait que la jeune pirate. Je décidai de l'attacher en haut du mât, car elle pourrait toujours servir.  
Le vent s'engouffra soudain dans les voiles. Le bateau quittait lentement le rivage. Voyant le cerceuil d'Orco flotter à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, je le pris pour cible pour m'entrainer à tirer avec les canons du bateau pirate. L'île de mon enfance s'éloignait de plus en plus. J'entendais au loin comme des applaudissements alors qu'un de mes boulets faisait mouche. Ou étais-ce simplement le bruissement des vagues ? Les minutes passèrent et je n'entendis plus rien. A part les cris de la jeune pirate bien sûr.  
L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand j'ai débarqué sur l'Île de la Pantoufle. Je décidai d'y passer la nuit. L'auberge n'est pas trop chère et il y a de la soupe à volonté. Demain, je tâcherai de rejoindre la forteresse maudite. Mais d'ici là, j'aurai besoin d'une carte de l'océan.  
Avant de fermer les yeux, j'eus comme l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le petit morveux que j'avais enfermé dans la porcherie…Non, ce devait être autre chose. Peut-être n'était ce pas si important. Je m'endormis en pressant contre moi le collier d'Hydrie.**


End file.
